To measure lithium concentrations in brain and in blood in patients already taking lithium and in normal controls given a single test-dose of the drug. Brain concentration of lithium will be measured by a special MRI procedure call- ed MR spectroscopy. Three studies are proposed: patient study with single assessment; normal volunteer with repeated measures and normal volunteer with single assessment.